1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, an exposure device, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, a display apparatus, and a method for driving an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device is a charge-injection-type light emitting device that in which an organic compound layer is provided between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. In the organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons are injected into the organic compound layer by applying a voltage between the two electrodes, and these charges (carriers) recombine to emit light.